Mysticons: Rise of the Terracons
by H.R.C. Stanley
Summary: My take on a third season of Mysticons. Even after the defeat of Necrafa, the Vexicons and the Spectral Hand, the Mysticons must face old and new threats. When this new adventures takes our heroes to beyond their realm, they'll discover new worlds; and news worlds mean new allies to meet and new obstacles and challenges to overcome...


**_Mysticons: Rise of the Terracons_**

A _Mysticons_ fanfiction

By H.R.C. Stanley

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_In the mystical realm of Gemina, in a place called Drake City, four ordinary teenage girls were chosen__ by the all-powerful Dragon Disk__ to become the new generation of heroes known as the Mysticons. Over time, they undertook an arduous quest to find the four spellbooks and symbols of mystical power that make up what would be known as the Codex, in order to achieve their full powers and save their world from the nefarious General Dreadbane and his undead army, and stop him from resurrecting the former leader and deceased Queen of the Spectral Hand, Necrafa, and save their world from new evils, just as the original Mysticons did a thousand years ago._

_The Mysticons and their combined allies faced off against the Vexicons for one final showdown to defend the realm of Gemina. With an ancient and magical sky lance, the Mysticons had their magical bracers temporarily strengthened. This enabled them to best the Vexicons and completely obliterate the Mask of Necrafa and Spectral Hand from the plane of existence once and for all. With the greatest evil force finally obliterated from Gemina forever, harmony was fully restored, and the heroic Mysticons continued their never-ending determination to maintain peace and justice to the realm._

_Since then, some time had passed, and over time, the people of Drake City believed that evil would be gone and good will always triumph. At least that's what they hope, for new and old threats still linger out there in the dark, hiding, watching, waiting..._

* * *

Somewhere, far far far away from Drake City, the heart of Gemina, a lonely town stood fearful and fragile. In strong contrast to the bright, lively, colourful and advanced wonder of Drake City, Castletown was dim, haunting, gritty and even near-silent were it not for the slow rhythmic footsteps and occasionally hushed chatters of the townsfolk. Surrounded by barren trees and rocky meadows, this village would've been completely cut-off and isolated from the rest of the realm, were it not for a single uneven road that snaked through.

In this village, was what seemed to be a pub, place to contain the wrath and sorrow of certain individuals, or rather to let people let out such raw feelings and thoughts. Among the rowdy creatures of various shapes, forms and species, one group sat calmly and silently around a cornered table, barely lit by a light above. On one side of the table sat a single person completed concealed in a dark grey hooded cloak whose lips were the only thing uncovered by shadow, on the other side sat four distinct yet equally large beasts: yellow and coal-black slithy and lanky insectoid with twitching wings and antennae, a thick and bulky hunched reptilian with brown rocky scales, spines like a stegosaur and a spiked mace at the end of his tail, a sharp and cold-steel android with knife-like claws and three malicious orange eyes that glowed like a torch, and a dark crimson wyvern with scars across his face and chest, blade-like horns across the head and spine, and long greasy wings wrapped around his body like a robe.

"Remember your mission..." the cloaked figure spoke with a grim feminine voice as she laid out a few gold coins on the table.

In a voice so deep and clear it could easily be mistaken for that of a demon, the wyvern responded, clawing onto the coins and bringing them close. "Oh we do... we also know that our alliance is a contract, and contracts expire..."

"Find the Dark Codex," the figure continued.

"Where's it located exactly?" the wyvern asked.

"Deep in the Royal Palace of Drake City, the home of the King & Queen, and their two daughters," the figure explained, before her stern frown shifted into a near-twisted smile. "If anyone or anything get in your way, slay them."

"We intend to..." the wyvern assured.

"Yeah, no one will know what hit em..." the stegosaur-like creature chuckled in a thick cocky accent before licking his open lips and teeth with his black pointed tongue.

* * *

_To be continued..._


End file.
